My Amulet Song
by DrPsycoBunny
Summary: Cool & Spicy Hinamori Amu is a new rising popstar, what happens when her manager send her to a school with one of the hottest bands world wide. Will Amu make friends or even fall in love. AmuxIkuto RimaxNagihiko YayaxKairi UtauxKukai


**PsycoBunny: Hi guys this is the first fic I've written (am writing) for shugo chara, I really hope that lots of people will read this my other main story for gakuen alice isn't very popular, I really just want to make people enjoy reading my writing. I'll continue this if I get 3 or more followers ^_^. And please could anyone give me suggestions on What songs Amu and Ikutos Unnamed band should sing.**

**Ikuto: like anyone's going to read this crap**

**PsycoBunny: *sends Ikutos evil glare***

**Ikuto: *Glares back causing an Intense starring contest***

**Amu: *sigh* Please Read and review**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara (Sadly =_=)**

* * *

><p><em>"Hinamori-Samma we love you"<em>

_"Marry me Hinamori sama" _

_"Kyaaaa we love you" _

_"Hinamori Amu your so awesome"_

_"Omg I can't beleive it's really you!" _

Those happened to be the screams of the new rising teen pop idol, Hinamori Amu Who had just finished her first album Labeled Amulet Heart. Though only been singing for 6 months the cool & spicey as some labelled had already made it close to the top with die hard fans from all over japan.

"Thank you and goodnight" The teen said in her cool & spicy attitude.

The young teen could hear her fans screaming her name as she made her way off the stage.

"Good work Hinamori- Sama" Someone said passing her a water bottle Which she carelesslying snatched out if the mans hands. The teen walked through to her dressing room, She sighed happy that her first concert was a successes. She heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" Amu said bluntly.

"Amu-Chan I just got a whole bunch of offers I can't believe your becoming so famous already! This is so great I'm so happy right now!" The Idols lovely manger Sanjou exclaimed Bursting into the room. Jumping up and down.

"Ok ok settle down we can talk about the offers tomorrow ok" Amu said cleaning off her makeup.

"Oh amu I have something I think we should talk about, let's meet for lunch tomorrow at one o'clock sharp in front of the office and don't be late" And with that her manager slammed the door shut. Amu wasn't sure what this thing was but she knew it must be pretty serious or important Judging from the sound of sanjous voice.

Amu quickly got changed back into one of her normal attires of a pleated black skirt and a long sleeve white top with a hooded black vest along with black lace up ankle boots and above the knee black and white striped socks, she also had a pair of large sunglasses Covering a large portion of her face.

Amu quickly slipped out of her dressing room and quietly snuck out the back entrance of the building avoiding any troublesome paparazzi that might be lurking in the shadows waiting to pounce at her.

Despite being famous and all the teen still liked catching the train home rather than driving even if she did have her own car. Her home wasn't far away but she was getting tired and it was getting late.

Amu took her shoes of and walked inside her house.

"I'm home"

"Ahhh my little sparrow! how was your first Concert, I can't believe it my little sparrow is going to leave me!" Her father came up hugging her.

"Onee-chan how was it, tell me tell me" Ami said eagerly.

"Papa can't b-reathe" Amu said causing the Overly protective emotional father to let go of his "Darling Little Sparrow".

"I want to go on stage too" She heard a call from her little sister who was now 13 years old.

"Not Ami-chan too!" Amus father said running over to my little sister Wailing about who knows what now.

"Papa will be all alone again!" Amus dad said earning a glare from his wife.

"What so I'm not good enough for you" that shut him up.

"No no"

"Good,

Now how was the concert dear"

"Oh really good actually"

"Oh that's great, we would have came but we both got called to a meeting urgently" The teen sighed she was actually rather glad that Her parents haven't came, Her father would have just been embarrassing the whole time.

"Oh Sanjou called she said she wanted to meet you for lunch tommorow something about attending some school or something" Amus eyes widened she haven't actually been to a school since she broke up with Tadase, she would love to see his face now that she was a famous pop star, he'd probably beg to have her back though Amu would reject him, considering she got over the Prince years ago after he started cheating on her with Lulu who was a Model who actually works with Ami, Though Lulu id now together with the famous rock singer Ryou Then again that was 2 years ago when she was only 13 since then she had been schooled by her manager sanjou.

Her younger sister Ami wanted to become a singer just as Badly as she did but until then she was working as a model and her mother Had became Amis full time manager. Ami also had a great sense of style and often helped her sister when she needed something to wear for an interview or if she needed to be on TV.

Amus father used to be a wild bird photographer but eventually became Amis main photographer when Ami started modleing he alone takes the photos for other famous models like Rima and Lulu-chan. he also took several photos for magazines of Amu and the Photo on the front of album, He also helped with Filming Amus Music Videos which were still in the process of being made.

Amu Walked up the stairs to her room and plopped on the bed, being a popstar was tough work, She'd was always tiered but barely got any time to rest. She had to go to work every day which is tough for a mere 15 year old. Sometimes She wished she wasn't a pop star at all, but no matter what shed still loved it in the end Though the paparazzi was a definite down side. Plus no one really wanted to become her friend being a pop star, everyone just wanted her to be their friend for some selfish reason and those who didn't acted more like fans than friends.

Amu soon dozed off while dreaming about her perfectly planned life Which would hopefully exist Somewhat in the near future.

**Ikutos Pov**

"Ikuto Get your sorry ass over here your ruining band Practice why is everyone late today" I rolled my eyes at the phone looking at the time.

"Kuukai when we said 10:00 we meant in the morning not at night" I said to my stupid best friend/ Band member.

"What?! why didn't you tell me?!"

"we thought it was rather obvious, who would practice at 10:00 at night?" I said

"Hey now your making me look Stupid"

"Kuukai"

"Yeah "

"That's how you always look" I say bluntly.

"Hey dude I resemble that"

"Wait no I resent that Dammit!" I chuckled at the thought of KuKai standing in the front of Easter waiting for us.

"Kukai go bother Kairi or Nagi please"

"kairis on a date"

"What with who" I asked shocked, I don't think Kairi had ever mentioned anything about girls before.

"I don't know some pop singer named Yaya or something like that" Kukai said.

"hmmm interesting"

"Oh we'll i gotta go home... Oooo wait look A hot dog stand!" I rolled my eyes at kukais stupidity he really was an idiot.

"Sure, oh and Utau says hi"

"I-I don't like her"

"I never said anything about you liking her where did that come from" I knew that KuKai was blushing on the other end of the phone.

"Oh we'll I'm sure she loves you too"

"Hey I said I don't like her!"

"Sure sure" I said before hanging up the phone and plopping on the couch.

I had nothing to do, I couldn't get to sleep because my sister was singing really loudly in her room seriously I wish humans had a volume switch. Kairi was probably out with that Yaya girl and Nagi was proberbly cross dressing which he claims he doesnt do but we all know how much he misses dear Nadeshiko. which leaves me stuck here with nothing to do.

I flicked on the Tv to some lousy Interveiw for some cheesy popstar, hmmm Hinamori Amu never heard of it, I wonder just how long she'll last.

* * *

><p><strong>PsycoBunny: And that's it for this chapter if you likes it please review. Sorry if it's short I'd didn't want to write too much before I get more readers. <strong>

**Ikuto: Like anyone's going to read or reveiw**

**PsycoBunny: you don't know that people might love my story.**

**Ikuto: Yeah but there is like no Amuto at all.**

**PsycoBunny: Hey I Introduced both of you that should count for something.**

**Ikuto: Yeah but nothing went on when do I get to kiss Amu**

**Amu: *Blushes a deep crimson colour* Please read and Reveiw.**

**psycobunny: and don't forget to recommend songs!**


End file.
